interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Summary There are many different kinds of ships in the Interstellar Pilot universe, each having its own field of expertise. Ships can be purchased at either the shipyard, trade station or the military outpost. They can best be divided into two categories. (Please bear in mind that these are just suggestions, feel free to use an Orion for trading or a Hauler for combat. This is an open world game bound by little restrictions so try it out.) Economy, regarding ships less suited for combat, having a large cargo hold for their size, or able to carry many passengers while still being inexpensive. Combat, regarding ships with thick armor, powerful armament, and strong shields. These ships are often slower, but pack enough of a punch to tangle with larger/numerous opponents and come out alive. Economy Mining: These ships are useful for mining, having large cargo holds and decent speed, while also having a decent combat/defence platform to maintain itself should it be attacked. Transport: These ships are useful for passenger transport, being decently fast, and able to evade hostiles, while still holding many passengers. Scavenger: These ships are fast and light, allowing them to reach the spoils of a battle faster and get out just as quickly. Trading: These ships are useful for trading, having large cargo holds and adequate defenses. Combat Escort: These ships are moderately armed, and able to keep up with the ships they protect. Standard Fighter: '''These ships are small, relatively inexpensive, and can bring the fight. While not specialized, they are the backbone of a successful navy and will fill the most prevalent roles in your navy. '''Support: These ships have thinner armor, but the capability of excellent long range combat. Tank: These ships have thick armor and powerful shields, and can dish out a beating worse than the one they take. Decoys: These ships are distractions, cheap and fast. They work best by drawing attention, then either evading fire, or soaking enough up to turn the tide of the battle. Ambush: '''These ships are fast and small, using advanced cloaking devices and powerful weaponry for their size, allowing them to decimate the enemy and make sure they stay that way. '''Scout: These ships have thin armor, and light weaponry, but move faster than any other vessel allowing you to quickly survey a battlefield without getting killed. Carrier: These ships are massive war machines, able to host their own fleets, with massive guns, thick armor, and powerful shields. They are easily flanked however, so special measures should be taken to defend them. A list of the ships available in the shipyard. More ships listed below Ingame Variant Names Ships ingame also have their own side variants, all of them will be listed here: '''A-variant: '''The A-variant is the standard class for all ships, any ship purchased bare boneless or with standard weaponry will be an A-variant '''X-variant: '''Aside from the A-variant the X-variant is arguably the most common variant among all the ships. When you purchase an X-variant ship it comes with a cloaking device and electronics bay at the sacrifice of a turret bay. You can find X-variants of ships mainly at the outpost, Military outpost and Shipyard. '''M-variant: '''The M-variant is a class designed for mining, any M-variant vessel purchased will come with a mining laser already equipped. Only M-variant vessels can equip a mining laser, and the only vessels with M-variant purchasability are the Ranger and Hauler '''P-variant: '''The P-variant vessel is a class designed for economy. Any P-variant class ships come with a passenger module equipped, the passenger module size is determined by the craft size. You can buy P-variants in trade stations scattered across the world. '''EQ-variant: '''The EQ-variant is a special variant exclusive to the Magnus Battleship. The Magnus EQ works similar to a moving military outpost with its ability to rearm and reequip craft. The Magnus EQ can be purchased at the Shipyard. '''ML-variant: '''The ML-variant is a special variant exclusive to the Creon freighter. This modified Creon comes with 2 missile turret bays installed and plays an important support role in the late game stages. You can purchase this ship in shipyards. Battleship Magnus Combat: Carrier Economy: Trader/Transport The mightiest of ships, battleships wield great power in order to cause havoc to whatever is in their way. However, they tend to be sluggish, so please still take the time to add on some escorts. Cruiser Overlord Combat: Tank/Carrier Economy: Transport Cruiser still have great firepower similar to battleships, but they tend to have greater speed. Despite that, they're slow nonetheless, and some escorts could go with them. Destroyer Ares Combat: Tank/Escort Economy: Trader/Transport/Scavenger Freighter Hauler Economy: Trader/Transport/Miner/Scavenger(with upgraded engine) Creon Combat: Escort/Support Economy: Trader/Transport Frigate Drake Combat: Standard Fighter/Support/Decoy/Escort Economy: scavenger Venture Combat: Standard Fighter/Support/Decoy Economy: Trader Orion Combat: Standard Fighter/Escort/Support Ecomy:scavenger Thunder Combat: Standard Fighter/Escort/Support Economy: Trader Fighter Shuttle Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter Economy: Trader/Miner/Scavenger Hornet Combat: Scout/Ambush/Standard Fighter/Decoy Economy: Scavenger/Trader Pioneer Combat: Scout/Decoy/Support/Standard Fighter Economy: Trader/Transport/Scavenger Flyer Combat: Scout/Decoy/Standard Fighter/Escort Economy: Scavenger Scout Ranger Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter Economy: Miner/Scavenger/trader Raptor Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter/Scout Economy: Scavenger/trader Category:Basic Information Category:Faction Building